Such vehicle electrical systems are used, for example, as high-voltage vehicle electrical systems for supplying an electrical machine for driving a motor vehicle. In this case, a connection means is connected to a component or a specific component of the vehicle electrical system and an energy store on the side of the vehicle electrical system, for producing a conductive electrical connection. Based on the high electrical currents delivered by the energy store and the thermal power loss associated therewith, the components of the vehicle electrical system can be temperature-controlled, in particular cooled, typically by means of a temperature-control fluid. For this purpose, it is known, for example, to provide a temperature-control circuit for the vehicle electrical system, the temperature-control fluid of which can be conveyed to a specific component of the vehicle electrical system via separate fluid connections. Of course, the structural space requirement for such temperature-control circuits is very high, which makes difficult the installation of the vehicle electrical system in the motor vehicle.
Further, a hollow conductor is known from DE 26 41 364 A1 for high-voltage cables, the conductor being composed of a pipe-shaped support element provided with radial passages and several layers of conductive elements disposed on the support element.
DE 30 08 822 A1 discloses a method for cooling a high-voltage cable system, in which a coolant flows through a hollow conductor of one or more cable cores and is conducted in a closed circuit.
EP 2 073 220 A1 discloses a high-voltage bushing comprising an electrical conductor, a pipe-shaped isolator or insulator that surrounds the conductor, and a cooling means for cooling the conductor that comprises at least one cooling element, which extends along a fraction of the length of the conductor and is thermally connected to it.